Go Fish!
by b9je
Summary: JJ/Hotch oneshot. While all snowed in and with nothing to do, Hotch tries a new activity, making JJ blush. More friendship than anything. Loosely based on the song "Christams TV" by Slow Club.


**_An/ This is just a very short one shot. By short, I mean really short. And for all you Chuck fans, this is the song playing in the season finale at Awesome and Ellie's wedding._**

**_I don't own Criminal Minds._**

* * *

_"And its okay that I pray for you to miss your flight so you can stay with me another night."-- Christmas TV by Slow Club_

"Got any threes?" JJ asked, smiling wickedly as she hid her cards.

"Go fish." Hotch responded triumphantly.

"Ah man." She muttered under her breath, drawing another card. She looked out at the window and the still falling snow. "Its still not letting up." They had just finished a case, a big one when Brass told the pair that they should stay behind for the final press conference but the rest of the team was needed in Quantico immediately. This had been fine in theory until the press conference ended, when it became abundantly clear that JJ and Hotch were staying grounded for just a little longer. It was a blizzard outside and while JJ was eager to go home and see her son, she didn't exactly have a death wish.

"I think we might be here for another day." Hotch mused, not feeling all that disappointed at the possibility.

"Maybe." JJ said, thinking of the strange turn this had taken. While initially she had been a little disgruntled about the idea of spending time outside of work with Hotch, the team member that she spent time with the least and hardly knew, she was finding that she was enjoying herself. She was glad that she had come and bothered him instead of staying holed up in her room. She was finding things she had never picked up on before, like how he hated pineapple on pizza or how he bit his lip in the corner when he was bluffing. She now found herself more intrigued than anything. She was finding that her boss was fairly enigmatic, and now, all she wanted to do was figure him out more.

"Got any fours?" Hotch asked, returning to the game.

She let out a defeated sight, handing a card over.

He laid down his cards, smiling broadly. "I won."

"I hate this game." She sighed. "I swear I always lose."

"That's because you always play with Reid who counts cards." Hotch surmised, grinning at her wickedly.

"Does that mean I just lose because of cheating? Because if so, you owe me a rematch." She teased. "Or even better, lets play something else." Cards was their only option, the cable was out because of the storm and they didn't exactly know what else there was to enjoy on a snowy night in a small town in Colorado.

"Poker?" He asked, his eyebrow arched excitedly.

"We don't have any money." JJ said. "Or chips or anything."

"Well there is a way around that." He mumbled under his breath as her eyes grew wide as saucers.

"What?" She shouted, not knowing if she heard that correctly. Was he really asking what she thought he was asking? JJ had never played strip poker in her life and she wasn't about to start when alone with her boss.

"I was kidding." He informed immediatly, laughing at her loud sigh of relief. "I didn't think about us not having chips."

"Oh." She said, breathing slowly. She leaned over the table and swatted him lightly on the arm. "That was not funny." Her cheeks were a violent shade of red, she didn't know if she had ever blushed this much.

"I thought it was." He countered, finding gusto that he normally didn't.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." She informed, finally calming down. "There are things I just don't expect you to say."

"Believe it or not, I do have a small sense of humor." Hotch reasoned, his eyebrow quirked at her.

"What a great time to start showing it?" She scoffed.

"You should have seen your face." He admitted, watching as she through him a glare.

"Its not my fault, I spend all day with Reid. There are certain things I just don't expect to hear from anyone besides Morgan." She insisted.

"Want to play Gin?" He asked, changing the subject to save her from further blushing.

"Yes please." She said appreciatively, smiling tentatively. While he continued to confuse her, JJ suddenly found herself more intrigued by the stoic unit chief than ever before. Maybe snow days weren't so bad after all.

* * *

**_Why did the lady put lipstick on her head? Get the answer in my review reply if you review. Yes, this is absolutely diabolical. I'm glad you picked up on it_**


End file.
